School of Love England x Nordamerika (OC)
by Meirellu
Summary: Nordamerika darf endlich die Welt W Akademie besuchen! Dort trifft sie viele interessante Leute, aber ein Junge verdreht ihr besonders den Kopf... Warum wohl? Und was wird aus den Beiden? Hetalia (c): Hidekaz Himaruya. OC Nordamerika: Meirellu (das bin ich)


Es war ein ganz wichtiger Tag für Nordamerika. Endlich war es ihr erlaubt, die Welt W Akademie zu besuchen! Vorher durfte sie dies nicht, weil es nur Ländern erlaubt war, doch dank Amerika und Kanada, welche sie als ihre Brüder ansah, haben sich die Regeln geändert und auch Kontinente durften nun dort unterrichtet werden und zu Ländertreffen gehen. Somit stand Nordamerika vor dem Schulgebäude und starrte es an. Es war so riesig! Wie sollte sie da ihre Klasse finden? Was, wenn es dort kein Sekretariat gibt? Plötzlich wurde Nordamerika aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein Tippen an ihrer Schulter spürte und eine Sekunde später in das Gesicht eines Mädchens mit großen, grünen Augen und brünetten Haaren sah. "Entschuldige mich, bist du einer der Kontinente? Ich habe dich nämlich noch nie in dieser Schule oder auf einem Meeting der Länder gesehen." "Ja, ich bin Nordamerika. Wer bist du?", fragte das blonde Mädchen die Brünette, welche mit "Ungarn" entgegnete. "Wenn du willst, kann ich dich ein bisschen herumführen", bot Ungarn an und Nordamerika willigte ein. Wenige Minuten später fanden sich die beiden Mädchen in einem der Schulgänge wieder. "Hier findet immer der Magieclub statt", erklärte Ungarn und deutete auf eine der Türen. Die beiden gingen weiter, doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Nordamerika prallte dagegen. "Autsch!" Sie hielt sich ihren Kopf, da er ein bisschen schmerzte, obwohl es ihr gelang, ihn rechtzeitig zur Seite zu drehen. "Alles okay?" Nordamerika blickte auf und sah vor sich einen geschockten Jungen. Er hatte smaragdgrüne Augen, die sie aufmerksam musterten. Seine blonden Haare waren relativ zerzaust und er hatte etwas dickere, dunkle Augenbrauen. Insgesamt sah er sehr attraktiv aus. So attraktiv, dass Nordamerika ein bisschen rot wurde. "Alles okay?", fragte der Junge erneut und riss sein Gegenüber damit aus ihren ungewöhnlichen Gedanken. "Eh... ja, alles ok", gab Nordamerika nur schnell von sich und wollte sofort weitergehen, doch da packte der Junge ihre Hand und sagte: "England. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennenzulernen, Nordamerika." Nordamerika war nun sehr verwirrt. "W-woher weißt du, wer ich bin?", fragte sie, worauf er mit einem Schulterzucken und "Von all den Bildern, die bei Amerika zu Hause hängen" antwortete. Sie sah ihm in seine Augen. Diese waren so hübsch... Moment mal! Was waren das für Gedanken? Sie versuchte selbst, diese schnell loszuwerden, indem sie mit "Mich freut es auch, dich kennenzulernen, England!", einem Lächeln und einem Händeschütteln antwortete. Als er ihr Lächeln sah, huschte ein Grinsen über Englands Gesicht. "Das amerikanische Klassenzimmer ist gleich hier vorne", sagte er ihr und beiden fiel auf, dass sie immer noch die Hand des jeweils Anderen hielten. Als Nordamerika dies bemerkte, löste sie sich so schnell wie möglich und spürte, wie ihr augenblicklich das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Verdammt! Was ging hier eigentlich vor sich? England seufzte. "Wie dem auch sei, wir sehen uns später, Love", meinte er, zwinkerte ihr zu und drehte sich schließlich um. Dann ging er davon. Nordamerika starrte ihm verwirrt nach. Was war das gerade? Er hatte sie "Love" genannt und sie war derartige Spitznamen nicht gewöhnt. Generell war er irgendwie... anders... "Ohooo, Nordamerika, gefällt ihr dir?", giggelte Ungarn, wodurch sie ein genervtes Seufzen von Nordamerika erntete. "Machst du Witze? Ich kenne ihn seit einer Minute. Außerdem ist er doch wahrscheinlich eh total berühmt unter den Mädchen, wenn er sich bei Jeder so benimmt", meinte sie nur und spürte plötzlich ein komisches Zerren in ihrer Brust, als sie den letzten Satz sagte. Ungarn kicherte nur noch mehr. "Nein, nein, das ist gar nicht so. Er hält sich generell eher von Mädchen fern. Naja, eigentlich hält er sich von allen fern. Er ist mehr so ein Alleingänger. Und Mädchen gegenüber ist er auch nie besonders gentleman-like; er behandelt sie ganz normal. Das gerade war eine Ausnahme." Nordamerika war nun nur noch verwirrter. Warum sollte ein Junge sich nur ihr gegenüber so verhalten? Das war schon komisch. "Naja, ist ja jetzt auch egal", winkte Nordamerika ab und tätschelte Ungarns Schulter. "Wir sehen uns dann später. Ich gehe jetzt ins Klassenzimmer", fügte sie noch hinzu, woraufhin die Beiden kurz besprachen, sich nach der Stunde wieder an derselben Stelle zu treffen. Dann drehten sich beide um und Nordamerika wandte sich der Tür zu dem ihr zuvor von England gezeigten Klassenzimmer zu, ehe sie sie öffnete. Schon fiel ihr Blick auf den blonden Jungen in der letzten Reihe. "Schwester!"


End file.
